31 Dates with Derek Hale
by TheoWrites
Summary: Stiles has finally given up on chasing Derek. After four years of rejection, he just can't take any more. Yet the night Stiles gives up is the night Derek realizes who his mate really is. Now Derek has 31 days to try and prove his love to Stiles. Can he do it? Rated M for future chapters. MALExMALE; you've been warned.
1. Broken Heart, Opened Eyes

**31 Dates with Derek Hale**

 _Summary: After four years of not being noticed by his crush, Stiles decides to give up. The next day, Derek shows up at his house claiming his love. Angered at being ignored, Stiles refuses until Derek makes a proposition. Will Stiles end up forgiving Derek? Will they live happily ever after? No one knows!_ \- Rated M for future chapters. I do not own Teen Wolf nor the characters. MaleXMale; you've been warned.

* * *

Chapter 1: "Broken Heart, Opened Eyes"

Slamming the front door shut, Stiles slid down in tears, holding his head in his hands. Shoulders shaking, he could feel his heart breaking into tiny pieces. It had been his last attempt, his last chance at trying to get his crush to see him, and he had failed. They had been chasing down a rogue wolf, a beta as Scott had called it, and just like every other time, Stiles had been teamed up with Derek. For the past month, the older werewolf hadn't been as rough with him and Stiles had let it go to his head with hopes that maybe his actions were pushing through. So just like every other time they were alone together, Stiles had tried and tried to get the wolf's attention. This time, though, he had apparently tried too hard.

Taking out his phone, Stiles stared at the screen. He had three texts from Scott and one missed call, but that was it. The texts were asking where he had ran off to and Stiles knew he should reply. Texting a quick " home, ttyl ", he let the phone drop to the floor. Events of the previous hours flooded into his head.

 _"Derek, will you please listen to me! I'm trying to tell you something!" Stiles had pleaded._

 _"Damn it, Stiles, this isn't the time," Derek had snarled in return. He was right. It wasn't the time nor place to confess love, yet Stiles was going to go crazy if he didn't. He knew Scott was on the heels of the rogue wolf by all the howling. They would catch the beast in no time so Stiles didn't see why Derek was becoming so upset._

 _"Derek, I-" and that was when it had happened. When Derek had grabbed his collar and slammed him against a tree. There was only the look of pure anger and annoyance in those red, glaring eyes, and that was when Stiles heart cracked in two._

Stiles's head fell forward over his knees. His heart was aching, his lungs burning as he took in gulps of air, trying to keep from having a panic attack. Looking up at his ceiling, he prayed silently for a savior. For something, someone, to take away this pain. Looking at his phone once more, he crumpled again, letting the pain take over.

"Derek," he whispered as the sobs continued heavily. Outside he heard the clash of distant thunder followed by the sudden pelting of rain on the rooftop. Even the weather seemed to be crying with him.

* * *

Derek sighed as he finally got back to his loft. He's shirt was drenched through with sweat and dirtied with crusted blood and mud. That stupid beta had led them to a creek, trying desperately to hide his scent yet failing. Scott has easily taken the beta down and while holding him, Derek was able to slash the rogue wolf's throat, ending it all. It had been quick and easy. Derek should be feeling relieved that he can relax alone now, but he couldn't. His mind was racing with too many thoughts and too many images, all of them being of Stiles.

Growling, Derek walked to his kitchen, pulling out a bottle of whiskey. It did nothing for him, but the act of drinking it settled him enough to think. As he made his way to his couch, pulling off his filthy shirt, another image of Stiles passed through his mind. He sat down the whiskey bottle, slouching to the couch. Rubbing his temples, Derek tried to think of something else, but failed.

 _Mate_. Derek's head snapped up, looking around. He had definitely heard a voice, but couldn't pin point a location.

 _Mate!_ Derek paused. Was the voice coming from his head? Snarling, he picked up the bottle, gulping the harsh liquor down. That was absurd. _Derek_.

"Stiles?" Derek called out, swearing he had heard the teen's voice. Again, an image flashed before him. This time Stiles was against a door, bent over his knees, his shoulders shaking. Derek's brows knitted together. What the hell was going on?

Angered now at his thoughts, Derek decided it was the perfect time to take a shower. Placing the whiskey back in the fridge, he made his way to his bathroom, grabbing a fresh towel along the way. He kicked off his boots and slid down his jeans, pushing them to the side of the bathroom floor with his foot. As he lowered his boxers, he saw himself in the mirror and stopped. For a split second, he could have sworn he saw Stiles in the mirror before he disappeared. Confused, Derek went to remove his boxers again before a searing pain hit his temple. Doubling over, Derek tried to rid himself of it, but it only grew stronger.

 _MATE!_

"What?" Derek groaned out."What do you want from me?"

 _Mate. Must have mate._ Derek gasped as his back snapped backwards, the wolf within him clawing it's way to the surface. Snarling, Derek tried to hold it back with labored breaths.

"Who? What mate?" Derek gripped his side, his sharpened nails digging into his skin. A flash of white blurred his vision before he saw a face. It was soft, gentle, and burning brown eyes were looking at him. Sweet, chocolate eyes.

 _Stiles._ Derek shook his head. No, it couldn't be. _Stiles._ "No!" Derek yelled, trying to stand up. His knees buckled and he fell back down. He could feel his brow jutting forward, his breathing turning heavy. Gulping in air, Derek pushed it down, refusing to give in. _MATE!_ Finally Derek, slid down.

"Stiles... is my mate?" As soon as the words left his lips, the pain subsided, easing away as quickly as it came. Derek's shoulders slumped forward, relief washing over him for a split second before confusion took over. _Stiles is my mate?_ he thought. _Stiles. Is my mate._ No matter how many times he repeated it, Derek still couldn't grasp the concept of it. There was no way that that teenager was his mate. There was no possible way. His wolf had to be confused.

Rubbing his face with his hand, he gripped the sink counter, pulling himself up onto shaky legs. Never before had his wolf reacted in such a way that nearly broke his self control. Derek was known best for his self control and yet somehow, just thinking about this kid, sent his wolf into overdrive. What was it it, exactly? What about that scrawny, weak **human** made his wolf scream mate? Derek shook his head. He just couldn't see it.

Turning on the faucet, he rubbed his hands and arms with soap, washing off the flaked mud. He tried to think of other things like the pack meeting tomorrow or his patrol route he'd have to do with ... Stiles. Derek growled loudly as he punched forward, his knuckles shattering his mirror. Shards stuck out of his skin and he groaned, not out of pain but out of the fact that he'd now have to buy a new mirror.

"Damn it, what is wrong with me?" he asked out loud, growing tired of this. Grabbing his jeans, he dug for his phone, knowing only one person might be able to help him out. Dialing her number, Derek waited for his sister to pick up. The line dialed twice before she answered.

"Whoever the fuck decided to wake me up at four o'clock in the morning better have a damn good reason if they don't want their dick chopped off and handed back to them wrapped in a pink fucking ribbon," Cora growled, her voice groggy. It only took Derek two seconds to realize she was hung over, probably had just got home and nodded off.

"Cora, I need to talk with you," Derek stated. There was a sound of quick shuffling on the other end with a loud thud followed by a muffled "shit". Derek grinned. It was always amusing to call his sister.

"Derek! Hey, you shouldn't told me you were calling," she finally said, her voice sounding better.

"Well, I would have if I hadn't been greeted with an immediate threat," Derek chuckled. Cora groaned on the other end.

"Sorry. Ben wanted to party late last night and we had just gotten home about thirty minutes ago. I am so freaking hung over you wouldn't believe."

"Well next time, lay off the Wolfsbane," Derek warned, knowing that had been her choice of drink. Werewolves, sadly, couldn't get drunk off of normal human alcohol, so a substitute was made. It was lethal to humans but was just enough to get werewolves intoxicated. Ironically enough, it was named Wolfsbane, after the lethal herb that can weaken and kill a werewolf.

"So what did you need, bro?" Cora asked. Derek's smile disappeared as he leaned against the counter, crossing his arm under his elbow.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you," he started, "about mates."

"Ooooh, has someone caught your eye? Who is it? Is she pretty? How old is she?" Cora bombarded.

"Well, first off, I don't even know if they're gay. Second, I'm not even sure they're legal. Third, I seriously need your advice because I am two seconds from going completely insane."

"Wow, ok, I so totally knew it and you better make sure they are if you're going to pursue this," Cora paused, "You are going to pursue him, right?"

"That's the thing, Cora, I don't know. I mean, he's a human. A weak, tiny human!"

"So?"

"So? Isn't that taboo or something in our world?" Derek asked. Cora scoffed.

"Ok, now you're just making up excuses. Werewolves don't care if their mate is human, wolf, unicorn, or even a pterodactyl. Mates are mates, Derek. Love is love and that is what this is. You are in love and your wolf knows it. Now you just need to realize it."

Derek groaned, rubbing his temple. "But, Stiles? Why Stiles? Why him? What is so special about him that makes my wolf think he is my mate?"

"Oh my god, you're in love with that Sheriff's son?!" Cora screeched. Derek pulled the phone away from his ear. "This changes everything! Oh my god, that kid is such a cutie pie! Derek you have to get your ass over to that boy now and confess! You have no idea how big this is!"

"Ok, for just one second, can you stop screaming? And why? Why is this big all of a sudden?" Derek asked, easing the phone back to his ear. His mistake.

"Why?! Oh my god, Derek, you moron! How could you seriously not see it? That poor kid! He's probably heart broken by now!"

"Cora, what are you talking about?"

"Stiles has been in love with you for the past four years, you big idiot! Everyone could see it!" That last part was drown out as Derek's heart began to pound in his ears.

"Stiles...is in love with me?" he whispered, moving his way to sit on the toilet before his legs gave out. "What do you mean, everyone could see it? I didn't even know!"

"Of course you didn't!" Cora yelled. "You are so fucking dumb sometimes, I swear! Even during the few times I met the kid, I could tell straight away he loved you! When we went out for coffee that one time while you and that Scott kid were patrolling, he talked about you non-stop!"

"But," Derek stared. "How? This makes no sense!" Derek's head was swarming. Up until today he had no idea Stiles liked him, let alone loved him. He had never thought of the kid that way...right? Derek paused, his thoughts stopping. Right?

"Hello? Derek, are you there?" Her voice went unanswered as Derek began to ponder.

"He is...kind of cute," he said, not really paying attention. "Sure, he's a goof ball. He messes up a lot and he always talks, non-stop. Yet...he's brave. There was one time, I was paralyzed and fell into his school's pool. Stiles jumped in immediately and wouldn't leave until help got there. He held me above the water for hours."

"Derek?" Derek shook his head, snapping out of his trance.

"Yeah?"

"Go get your mate, you big dumb idiot before I come over there and do it for you," she stated. Derek nodded.

"Right. Ok." He quickly hung up the phone before Cora could reply and grabbed his jeans, forgetting his shirt. Running through the living room, he slammed his front door shut as he jumped down the apartment building stairs, landing at the bottom floor.

Outside, the rain was pouring heavily but Derek ignored it as he took off in Stiles direction. Again in his mind, an image of Stiles crying appeared and Derek cursed himself for being stupid.

"Just hold on, Stiles, please. I'm coming," Derek whispered to the wind. Now he knew why he had been seeing images of Stiles lately and why he had been feeling strange. His wolf had already recognized Stiles as mate and Derek just now realized it, too. Those thoughts were connected to Stiles, letting Derek know whether or not his mate was alright. Growling in anger at himself, he cursed against the rain. He had hurt Stiles. Bad. Derek just hoped it wasn't too late.

"Stiles. I'm coming."

* * *

A.N: Alrighty! There's chapter 1. Chapter 2 should be up soon and maybe I can actually finish this and not forget about it. Hopefully. Anyways, make sure to review, tell me what you think so far, and give it a favorite if you liked it.


	2. A Second Chance

**31 Dates with Derek Hale**

 _Summary: After four years of not being noticed by his crush, Stiles decides to give up. The next day, Derek shows up at his house claiming his love. Angered at being ignored, Stiles refuses until Derek makes a proposition. Will Stiles end up forgiving Derek? Will they live happily ever after? No one knows!_ \- Rated M for future chapters. I do not own Teen Wolf nor the characters. MaleXMale; you've been warned.

* * *

Chapter 2: "A Second Chance"

The heavy rain outside finally turned to a drizzle by the time Stiles picked himself up off the floor. His eyes were red and puffy, his head hurting from the amount of crying he had done. He sighed, shuffling his way to the kitchen. The only thing he needed now was a nice, soothing cup of ginger tea and some sleep. Lord knows what time it was and even though it was a weekend, Stiles still needed his sleep. Because of Scott and the gang always chasing monsters, Stiles rarely ever got to be in his own bed. Thinking of the warm covers and foam mattress made his eyes droop. Quickly he started to brew the tea, setting out his favorite mug and some cream as he wait.

At the whistle of the kettle, a series of rapid knocks pounded his front door. Startled, Stiles tried to think of who could be at his front door. He knew Scott was probably already asleep as well as the rest of them. Groaning, he quickly removed the kettle from the stove top, making sure everything was off. The knocking turned frantic.

"Yo, what's with all the ... knocking?" Stiles froze in the doorway as he took in a drenched and panting Derek Hale. Derek. Hale. His throat clenched and his heart tightened.

Derek ran his hand through his hair, slicking back his bangs from his eyes as he stood upright. The minute he took Stiles in, he felt sadness, regret, guilt, and fear. Stiles's face was flushed, his eyes red and he smelt of tears. Derek knew he was the cause of those tears and it only made his guilt grow.

"D-Derek," Stiles said, mentally cursing himself for the way his voice cracked, "what are you doing here?" Instead of an answer, Stiles only got a brooding stare like always, except this time Stiles could've sworn he saw a gleam in those hazel green eyes. Was Derek...crying? "Der-!" Stiles was caught off as large arms engulfed him, drawing him in close. Despite Derek's body being wet down to the core, he was radiating heat. It made Stiles body go hot and his cheeks burn with a blush. He almost let himself get wrapped in the moment until his brain reminded him why he was crying moments ago. Pushing, Stiles took a few steps back, leaving Derek with a confused expression.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked. "Are you ok? Sick? Did that run in the rain give you fever or something?"

Derek shook his head. "Stiles. I'm here to -" Derek paused. There was no easy way to say this. What had he expect? He had just rushed over to confess a love he only just realized he had. Fear gripped him. What was he doing? This is wrong. He shouldn't be here. Derek turned to head back at the door when he heard a muffled curse before a hand grabbed his arm.

"Damn it, Derek!" Stiles yelled. He wasn't about to let Derek walk away again. His head was overwhelmed with thoughts, screaming to get out. It was now or never. "Derek if you have something to say, say it! I can't take your silence anymore! You're always brushing me off, glaring at me, pushing me against things and snarling at me. I can't take it! I-I can't ..." Stiles voice trailed off as tears flooded his cheeks. He hadn't realized he started crying but the wetness was there. "Crap," he mumbled, pulling his sleeve down to wipe at his eyes.

At that moment, Derek's heart tore. "Stiles," he whispered, before pulling the teen in, burying his face in Stiles's neck. "I am so sorry. I hadn't realized that I had been hurting you. I'm so sorry." Stiles body went still, his arms limp. Derek was sorry? Did that mean he cared? Stiles brows drew together. Derek didn't care.

"What is this? Why are you hugging me?" Stiles asked, trying to push away, but Derek refused.

"Stiles -"

"No! Stop this!" Stiles screamed. "Stop suddenly act like you care! You don't care! You never cared!" Stiles's voice was cracking, his chest heaving as his emotions started taking over. "You never cared before so why are you here? Why after I finally accepted the fact that you won't give me the time of day that you show up and suddenly care? Four years, Derek! Four fucking years I've known you and tried to get you to notice me in the way I notice you! You just constantly pushed me away! Always! Anytime we were out, it was never "Stiles come help me" or "Stiles, I need you to do this"! It was always "Go home, Stiles", "Go away, Stiles", "Not now, Stiles". You never.." Stiles broke off. He was now on his knees, slumped over in defeat as his shoulders shook. "You n-never..." He couldn't continue as wave after wave of pain washed over him.

Derek stood there, his heart ripping as the wolf within howled. This pain, this raw hurt that Stiles was showing was because of him and he hadn't even known. Dropping to his knees, Derek bent down in front of Stiles, lowering his head. Stiles gasped. Derek never bowed to anyone, let alone expose his neck. It wasn't natural for an Alpha. Yet..

"Stiles," Derek looked up, his eyes red as his own tears spilled over. "Stiles, no amount of apologies can make up for what I have done. I have never meant to hurt you, I swear. I -" Derek paused, gritting his teeth in anger at himself. "I only pushed you away to protect you. I know that sounds stupid, but it's true, Stiles. I care about you, so much. I may not have realized it before, but I do now. The whole reason I kept you at a distance was because I wouldn't have been able to bare it if you got hurt. I couldn't let you get close because those who get close to me always end up dead and Stiles... Stiles, I couldn't live if you were to die because of me."

Stiles swallowed the lump that had gathered in his throat, trying to take everything Derek said in but his head was swirling too much. He lowered his head. "Derek, I can't -" He was cut off as Derek pulled him into another hug. Stiles tried to fight off, but his arms went weak. His heart pounded and he knew that despite everything, he still loved Derek. Yet he couldn't just suddenly forgive Derek nor believe that Derek all of a sudden returned his feelings.

"Stiles." Derek pulled back, holding him at arms length. "I know you don't believe me and I don't expect you to, but I love you. Stiles, I love you." Stiles shook his head.

"Then why, Derek? Why all of a sudden?" Stiles asked. "What is it about me that you love?" Stiles knew that was a harsh question to ask, but he needed to know if Derek truly did love him.

Derek was taken back at the question. "I love you because you're you, Stiles. You're brave, you always put your friends first, you have a weird sense of humor but you are funny some times, and -"

"Those aren't reasons to love me Derek. Not like how I love you. Scott loves me as a brother for those reasons," Stiles stated. "Derek, to love someone is to notice the small things about them that no one else sees. Like how I love you for those small, warm smiles you try to hide whenever the pack is together. How your eyes light up when you see us getting along. I love you for the moments when you're reading a book and how you get so easily wrapped up in it. Or how when you're passionately cooking when you think no one is around. Those are the things I'm speaking of."

Derek's eyes were wide. He always though he kept everyone at a distance yet here was this teen, this kid, who had seem to see right through him, right to his soul. Derek inwardly smiled. His wolf has chose well. "Alright." Stiles head snapped up. "I'll prove it to you. Give me one month. 31 days to show you that I love you."

Stiles sighed, knowing it was a bad idea. Yet, as he looked into Derek's eyes, he could see the Alpha was determined. Was there really any harm in giving him a second chance? Well, there was. Derek could end up realizing he didn't love Stiles and Stiles would have to go through another episode of rejection. The again, if Derek really did love him, Stiles's dreams would come true. Stiles bit his bottom lip in thought. What were 31 more days compared to four years?

"Fine. You have 31 days starting tomorrow, er, today -what time is it?" Stiles wondered, looking around for a clock. Derek fought off a chuckle, already seeing a reason to love the teen.

"2:30," Derek said.

"Right. You have 31 days starting today to show me if you love me," Stiles stated. Derek nodded, leaning towards him.

"Well, I already found one."

"What?" Stiles asked with his brow raised. Derek chuckled, lifting his hand to swipe a stray tear away with his thumb off Stiles's cheek.

"I love the way you get so easily distracted," he confessed. Stiles blushed.

"Hey! I can't help it, it's my ADHD," Stiles pouted. Derek chuckled, leaning closer.

"Well, it's adorable." With that, Derek closed the space, claiming Stiles's lips. Stiles gasped, about to pull away before his brain clicked off. His body relaxed, giving into the warmth as he began to return the kiss. Derek pushed forward, turning his head so he could deepen the kiss. Stiles let out a small moan as he wrapped his arms around Derek's neck, tangling his fists in the back of Derek's hair. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles's waist, pulling him closer. When Stiles felt a warm hand on his lower back, he broke the kiss.

"Cheater," he mumbled, turning his head away to hide his red cheeks. "No kisses on the first day." Derek grinned as he pulled back.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

"Yeah, well, you should probably go home now," Stiles said. "I need some sleep and so do you." Derek nodded as he stood, holding Stiles hand to help him up.

"I'll see you later," Derek said as he walked to the door. Stiles followed.

"See you then. Good night, Derek."

"Good night, Stiles." Derek grinned one last time at him before walking out the door. Stiles closed it shut before locking the dead bolt. He turned away, slumping against the door as he let out a deep breath. "Holy fucking hell," he whispered to himself. In the span of thirty minutes, he had experienced heart break, accepted his fate, and was then confessed to. That was too much. Rubbing his face, Stiles pushed off the door and made his way upstairs, tea forgotten as he lost himself in the gentle covers of his bed.

Outside, Derek stared at the clearing stars, noting the stars as they appeared. He had confessed to Stiles and now, he only had 31 days to either have him or lose him. Taking a deep breath, Derek began walking over, his mind set on having Stiles as his mate for the rest of his life.

* * *

A.N: Alrighty! There it is! Second chapter. Now the real fun will begin. I hope this didn't suck. Took me a moment to get to it. Hopefully, I can keep updates frequent and not make you guys wait too long. Anyways, enjoy and I'll see you in the next chapter! Please remember to review! Feedback is always welcomed.


	3. ATTENTION READERS

**ATTENTION READERS:**

It has been long overdue to add a chapter to this story. However, that will not be happening any time soon.

The author of the story has taken on a project that will take up most of his time. This does **NOT** mean there won't be any more chapters in the upcoming future. It just means this story will be placed on hold until the author has finished his project.

Thank you for your patience.

Sign,

JinJinRe


End file.
